Out takes and Miscellaneous
by twolipps
Summary: Emmett's thoughts on Rosie,finding Jasper and Bella together and eventually probably other musings.


**This is just a brief out take from Emmett's POV on Chapter 15.**

**This has no real bearing on the main story, it's just a few of his thoughts about Rosie and what happened when he came home to find J & B together.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

****EmPOV**

"Mr. McCarty, it looks like we're going to have a bit of a lay over here at Kahului Airport in Maui. Why don't you take a walk around the terminal for a while? I'll make sure to give you a call once the mechanic's are finished checking everything over." Tom, my pilot, said.

I sighed deeply. It had been a long two weeks in Japan dealing with Makimoto. I was ecstatic when we got clearance for an early flight, because all I wanted was to get home to my own bed, my woman and a home cooked meal. We had barely made it out of Japanese air space when Tom said that we needed to detour to check the water pump. Normally we would have landed at a smaller, private airport, but there weren't enough mechanics on duty there to check out the plane.

I unbuckled my seat belt and loosened my tie. I had been in such a hurry to get on the plane that I didn't even stop to call Bella and tell her of my early arrival or change out of my suit into something less restrictive.

"Tom, can you get one of the guys to bring my suite case up out of the cargo hold? I need to get out of this suit."

"Sure thing Mr. McCarty. And there's a great burger café in Terminal B if you've the notion for something other than the egg rolls that you've been eating for the last fortnight."

The one thing that I hated about traveling to the Asian continent was that the food tore up my stomach. The only thing I had eaten for the last two weeks was fruit and egg rolls; everything else that I even attempted to eat had me either hung over the rim of the nearest toilet tossing my cookies or making other types of similar deposits. Conducting board room meetings while having the runny shits was not fun or good for business.

I tossed aside the financial reports I have been going over and departed the plane in search of Terminal B and a great hamburger. There seemed to be an inordinate amount of vacationers milling about the terminal and I had to dodge errant toddlers escaping from their parents. I narrowly missed stepping on a little boy of about three years old who rebounded off my leg after crashing into me. He was running from what was obviously his sister, who was not much older than he was.

His little pudgy body rolled to a stop and he lie there a moment, looking up at me with big cornflower blue eyes.

"Jared! Jared! Momma said to stop running!" She stopped running and stared down at him, hands on her hips. "Told ya so!"

"Hey little man, you okay?" I asked, reaching down to pick him up.

"Momma said not run and now you're gonna git a spankin' for not listenin'!" His sister taunted.

"Shut up LeLe!" the little boy screamed at her, tears now streaming down his rosy cheeks.

"Nan-nana-boo-boo, you're gittin' a whoppin'!"

"It's okay, don't cry." I pulled a handkerchief out of my pocket to wipe his tears. "How old are you?"

"Almost _fhree_," he said, holding up three little fingers. I smiled at his inability to say the 'th' in three.

"Hey mister, you got my brother's snot all over your hanky." The little girl pointed out.

"It's okay, I can wash it."

"Dontcha got a wife to wash it for ya?" She asked, twirling her hair around her finger.

I shook my head. "I've kinda got a girlfriend, but she doesn't wash my clothes."

"How come?"

"Because I can wash my own."

"No, I mean, how come you _kinda_ got a girlfriend? Do you take her out?"

"Sometimes."

"Do you tell her your secrets?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Does she make you laugh?"

"Yes."

"You kiss her?" The little boy asked, blushing. "Mommy and daddy kiss."

"Don't you like her?"

"Of course I do, I love her."

"Then how can she _kinda_ be your girlfriend?"

I sat there, kneeling in front of two children that were a fraction of my age yet light years ahead of me in wisdom. To them it was simple, if I took her out, told her my secrets, if we laughed to together and I loved her, then why weren't Rosie and I a couple? Why had we been sneaking around for four years and still hadn't made a commitment to each other?

I knew without a shadow of a doubt that there was no other woman for me. Rosie was all that I could ever want or need. It was a shame that a five second conversation with children took me to realize how much of a fool I had been when it came to my relationship. I needed, I wanted, to make it better.

Rosie deserved to have more than a once in a while meal with me and a quick romp between the sheets. Most days we acted like we didn't even know each other. And why? Sure, there was an age difference, but we were both consenting adults well past the bloom of youth. We didn't need anyone's approval or permission to be with each other. I loved her and I knew that she loved me. Then what was preventing us from really being together?

I didn't have an answer for that other than we had gotten complacent and stagnate with each other. And I didn't want to live like that for a second longer. I wanted to make her mine as publicly as she was privately. I wanted to marry her and I wanted to have blue eyed, blond hair babies with her. She was the only one for me and I was not going to waste another second accepting less than that. For me it was simple, Rosalie Hale was going to become Rosalie McCarty before the year was up.

"Jared! Leah!" A dark haired woman came running up to us. "I'm so sorry sir, have they been bothering you?"

"No, not at all."

She snatched both of their hands into hers. "I told you two to stand right next to me. There is no excuse for disobedience and I will not tolerate it. Both of you are grounded."

"But momma!" Leah whined.

"No whining Leah," she turned back to me. "I apologize again. My husband Sam is in Hawaii on business and we've come to visit him."

"It's no problem at all. In fact we were just having a nice little chat about my girlfriend."

"Well I'm sure you're anxious to get back to her. Have a nice day."

I continued on my way in search of Terminal B and food. I had an unusual pep in my step thinking about my Rosie and how I would approach her about my feelings. I was about to place a call to Harry Winson's on Fifth Avenue to pick up an engagement ring on my way home, but stopped when I realized what time it would be in New York; the store would no doubt be closed. It was just as well, my Rosie would probably want to pick out her own ring anyway.

As I passed Hudson News stand I noticed a crowd of people gathered around the newspapers and tabloids. My first thought was that since I had been out of the country, I had missed some huge current event that everyone was talking about. So I moved through the throng of people to the news counter, and nearly had a heart attack when I saw and heard what everyone was buzzing about.

Bella and Jasper, with his hands all over her, were emblazoned all over the front page of _The New York Time_s, _The Boston Globe_ and the _Inquirer_. I can't even describe the anger I felt at seeing my supposed best friend pawing all over my sister like she was some sort of cheap street whore.

I had specifically told him, ordered him as his employer, to stay away from her in that manner. And it took less than two weeks for him to stab me in the back and endanger my sister's life. He was a professional and I knew that he was aware of the dangers of getting involved with a client. A relationship would only be a distraction and she could be killed within seconds of a slip up. My hunger was forgotten as I snatched up the papers and headed back to the plane. I needed to get home, and fast.

It didn't matter that I owned a top of the line private jet, we were in Hawaii and that was ten hours from the east coast no matter how hard I pushed Tom to hurry. I paced the floor of the jet, snarling in anger and fear.

It was one thing for Bella to think that she was in love with Edward. I had spent enough time over the last four years watching them to know that despite what she had once thought, she was never really in love with him. That was one of the reasons that I went along with their farce of a relationship in the first place. I also knew that Edward was more interested in making a good family connection with Bella than who she was as a person. Bella was much too independent and did not want the same things as Edward. One of them would come to their senses and end things eventually. But I never expected Edward to propose; that threw us all for a loop.

Then I started noticing how Bella was beginning to rely more on Jasper. I think her feelings for him changed the day that she tried to slash his tires. She was so upset when she realized that he could have been seriously hurt by her hand. I knew that I should have pulled him to the side and laid down the law then, but I let the matter go. I thought that perhaps Bella would see how much of a complication any type of involvement with Jasper would be and would not venture down that street. How wrong was I?

It was after Jasper was shot and I saw them in bed together that I knew I needed to act fast. Even though Jasper was two years younger than me, in college we were a considerable force to be reckoned with when it came to seducing the ladies. I knew all of his moves, hell, I had taught him most of them. Including the one that entailed playing sick and gaining sympathy in order to get into a girls panties. If that was what he was planning with my little sister, just a quick fuck, then he was in for a rude awakening. I confronted him about it and told him to not even look at Bella like that. Without saying it, I made it perfectly clear that I would castrate him if he played with Bella's emotions like that.

I wonder how long after I had told him to stay away from her did it take for him to completely ignore my command? I knew that he felt an intense desire to protect her, and that fact alone should have been reason enough for him to stay away from her. Obviously not, and by the time we finally landed at the private air strip in Greenwich, I was in such an emotional uproar that I could barely remember the codes that Jasper had sent me to get in the gate.

Rose was in the kitchen when I came through the side door, and what should have been a happy reunion with the love of my life, turned out to be a shouting match when she saw the papers clutched in my hands. She was tugging on me and pleading with me to listen to her as I made my way up the stairs. She will never fully know how much I appreciated her defending her best friend; I was glad that Bella had someone so loyal in her life. But at the same time, there was nothing she could say or do that would deter me from ripping Jasper's head off.

There was no way that she could physically restrain me. My Rosie is a tall, curvaceous woman who could probably kick most men in the ass, but I was dead set on one fucking person and there was nothing she could do to stop me.

I barged into Bella's room, door crashing against the wall, and saw Jasper's naked ass standing on top of the bed dancing and gyrating as Bella hooted and hollered. _Great_, I thought, _he's already turned her into a floozy. _That angered me beyond all reason and I would have gone for his jugular had Bella not gotten in the way.

"Get away from my sister!" I yelled.

The fucktard had enough decency to be shocked and scrambled to put his shorts on. Then he suggested that we talk. Talk? Sure, I would talk; my fists were going to have a meeting with his face. They would be doing all of my talking.

I punched him and we rolled around for a minute, punching each other and snarling like animals. We both yelled at Bella to get out of the way and of course she didn't listen. She was pulling on my arm and as a reflex I pushed her off of me just as she screamed out that she loved him.

I didn't know what made me madder, the fact that I had accidentally pushed her or the fact that she said she loved him. I knew that Bella was a virgin, one more reason why she and Edward were not compatible-he wasn't man enough for her to even consider giving it up to him-and I didn't know if she was confusing sex with love where Jasper was concerned. If that was all that it was, then perhaps it would be easy for her to get over Jasper after I killed him. In all honesty, it didn't really matter; he would be dead by nightfall anyway.

But then he went and told her that he loved her too. When I saw him crouched over her, protecting her from me, something within me was screaming that I should be happy that they were in love, that Bella had some else to watch out for her and take care of her. But another part of me was screaming at how dangerous all of this was about to get.

We went round and round, not really solving anything, and somehow the subject of my relationship with Rosie was drug into the discussion. She was hurt, and rightly so. I my anger I had snapped at her and disrespected her. She didn't deserve any of that. What was supposed to be the beginning of our future together was slowly turning into a pile of shit that I didn't know how to dig myself out of. The two most important people in my life were mad at me and I didn't know how to fix any of it.

So I stated that I needed to talk to Jasper alone. Bella was stubborn, and I knew that there was nothing that I could say or do that would keep her away from Jasper. That meant that I had to do the big brother thing and threaten him within an inch of his life.

I expected him to threaten me right back, and he did. I was not going to just give in and dance a jig just because my best friend was in love with my sister, but there was not much else I could do. I wanted Bella happy, that didn't mean I had to accept whatever means she chose to get there.

If Jasper loved her like he said, then his actions would prove it; I needed time to see if he was going to walk the talk. Dealing with Bella and all of the drama that surrounded her was enough to bring a good man down. If he truly loved her, then he would be there for the good times as well as the bad.

My head was hurting, I was hungry and tired and I needed to find a way to make Rosie not hate me. I had four years of making up to do with her and I knew that a simple 'sorry' was not going to work. Rosie was a tough chick and I would be surprised if she didn't hang me by my balls by the end of the day.

But if that's what it took to win her love back, then I would gladly give them up for even a minute of her love.


End file.
